Sticky Ice
by SageofAges729
Summary: The Sannin went through childhood, just like their future apprentices. Even they had their own share of chaos that inexperience created. Here's a small clip of history that few know of. K plus to be safe


-1Hello! This is a oneshot idea I got after a friend described a picture she saw. I thought it was funny, so I'll write it down! Please enjoy!

Summery: The Third Hokage had trained the famous, or in some cases, infamous, Sannin. So, as you can imagine, the same ninjas that are insanely strong now, also went through the crazy times of adolescence and childhood. Want to take a peek into that mysterious past? Then read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own the picture or Naruto!

"Aw man, why'd we have to get a mission so far up north?" 13-year-old Tsunade complained, pacing to stave off the cold. "I'm freezing my butt off!"

"Quit whining!" Orochimaru snapped, not much happier.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," Jiraiya said, not so bitten by the cold as the other two were.

"Shut up!" they snapped at him.

"Ok, remind me how Sarutobi-sensei got us into this?" Tsunade growled.

Orochimaru sighed. "Nidaime-sama gave us a mission to help out some merchants trapped here, remember?" he said, trying to keep warm in his thick kimono. "Sarutobi-sensei told us to wait here."

"Yeah, well---ow!" Tsunade yelped as she ran into a pole during her pacing. "When'd that get there?"

Jiraiya, sulking about how both of them snapped at him, suddenly straightened at an idea. "Hey. Snakey, hear about the rumor that if you put your tongue on something icy, it'll stick?"

"No, and how many times have I told you not to call me that?" Orochimaru said irritably trying not to let his teeth chatter.

"I lost count a long time ago," Jiraiya laughed. "Anyway, I've been wondering if you believe that or not."

"No, I don't," the snake-boy stated.

"No huh?" he asked. "Well then prove it. Show me that tongues don't stick to freezing things." Jiraiya grinned.

"And why should I ?" Orochimaru glared at him.

"What, Snakey's scared that his tongue's gonna get stuck?" Jiraiya taunted. "You _afraid_?"

Orochimaru was about to retaliate, when Tsunade spoke up.

"I dunno," she said. "I'm kinda curious if that is true or not." Secretly, she was hoping it was. 'It'd be funny to see the high and mighty Orochimaru in a bit of a pickle,' she thought as she kept up her pacing.

He just rolled his eyes. "I don't have to listen to this," he muttered under his breath.

"Come on Orochi," Jiraiya taunted. "If you wanna be seen as a big ol' wuss, then feel free to chicken out."

The boy gritted his teeth. "Fine," he said. "I'll show you that the stupid rumor isn't true." He approached the pole, stuck his tongue out…and got stick. "Eh?"

Jiraiya busted out laughing. "Gotcha!" It certainly was a comical sight to see Orochimaru's tongue sticking out about six inches, stuck to a pole, while the boy was trying to tug himself free.

Tsunade was also having a hard time trying to contain herself, still for once. "You mean that you knew?" she managed to say with out laughing her head off.

"Yup," Jiraiya grinned. "Learned the hard way. Looks like Snakey's learned too."

If looks could kill, Jiraiya would've been dead about thirty-seven times over now, thanks to the glare Orochimaru was sending him. He was also uttering several words that this author refuses to write down.

"Great, now how do we get him unstuck?" Tsunade asked.

"We could try pulling him," the white haired kid suggested. For some reason, Orochimaru wasn't looking forward to that…

"OK, you grab him," Tsunade said. "I don't trust you behind me."

Jiraiya slumped, but did as he was told. He grabbed hold of Orochimaru's collar, while Tsunade did the same to him. "Ready?" she said. "Pull!"

That they did, but the yelps of pain quickly stopped them. "Oo grying oo 'ip ai ung ou'?!" He couldn't speak properly for obvious reasons.

"What was that Snakey? Didn't catch that," Jiraiya said.

"He said are you trying to rip his tongue out," Tsunade translated for him. "Well, let's try this again…"

What do you think? It's my first attempt on something like this, so go easy on me. Like I said before, this came from a picture that my friend described to me. I finally got around to typing it down. I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
